Me
by Kyuumiku
Summary: Aku tak berharap banyak, setidaknya dengan kau yang bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dan hidupku yang tak hanya dipenuhi dengan kepalsuan ini, aku bisa bahagia. Bisakah aku berharap? Atau dunia memang sekejam ini untuk membunuh harapanku? Apakah aku dilahirkan tidak untuk menerima cinta? - Kyuhyun x OC - OC's main POV


Author: Hara ( MagnaeFarah)

Title: Me (Part 1)

Genre: Angst, Romance, Sad, Two Shoot

 _Finally! I feel really blessed cuz I can post one of my favorite FF ever after almost a year since the day I wrote this T.T. Oh yeah, I've sent this to SuperJuniorFF2010, so don't be confused, ok?_ _Hahaha! Enjoy!_

-o-

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Park Hara imnida. Aku seorang mahasiswi di Seoul National University jurusan Natematika. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dan melanjutkan S2-ku di universitas yang sama. Aku... argh—"

KLIK! Kumatikan _handycam_ yang kuletakkan di atas meja untuk merekam videoku barusan. Tubuhku mendadak lemas dan limbung di kasur. Aku bosan. Aku lelah. Aku hanya melewati hari-hariku dengan perasaan sedih yang tak berujung. Aku ingin mendengar lagi lagu sedih yang kuputar terus-menerus selama 3 hari ini di playlist iPhone-ku.

Megurine Luka – インタビュア (Interviewer)

Secara pribadi, aku memang sangat menyukai Vocaloid. Favoritku adalah Hatsune Miku dan SeeU. Ketika aku iseng membongkar(?) folder si Onee-chan, sesama Vocaloid mania, aku menemukan lagu ini versi yang di- _cover_ oleh 96neko. Onee-chan bilang dia punya versi original dari Megurine Luka dan ketika kucari dengan _keyword_ ' _Interviewer_ ', muncullah berbagai versi lagu ini baik yang original maupun yang _cover_. Wajar saja ia mengoleksinya, lagu ini memang benar-benar _ear-catching_.

Aku pun berinisiatif mencari terjemahan lagu ini. Aaah, setelahnya aku sangat senang dan bersyukur karena ada orang yang membuat lagu ini.

🎵 **Kimi no suki na hito wa dare desuka?**

 _Who is the person you like?_

 **Kitto sore wa boku ja nainda" toka...**

 _Without a doubt, that person can't be me,"_

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes berturut-turut keluarlah kristal bening dari mata kiriku. Sembari aku beranjak dewasa, selama itu pula aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam lautan luka, hanya untuk seseorang yang bahkan belum menoleh juga kearahku. Sejak 3 tahun lalu.

Aku tidak dekat dengannya, tidak pernah berusaha melangkah duluan kearahnya, karena aku tahu aku takkan menempati posisi apapun di hidupnya. Karena itu wajar kalau aku tak tahu beberapa hal personal dari dirinya. Apa lagu yang dia suka? Apa makanan yang dia suka? Apa kata-kata yang dia suka? Itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang sangat bodoh...

Lagu-lagu jaman sekarang selalu bilang bahwa posisi kita di hidup seseorang takkan tergantikan, tapi ketika seseorang akan menggantikan posisiku, maka aku yakin takkan ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya, karena aku memang tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang penting di hidup seseorang. _I know that._

TOK TOK TOK

"Ne..." ujarku malas. Aku tinggal sendirian di apartement, ngomong-ngomong. Setelah sampai di depan pintu aku meraih gagangnya itu lalu membukanya.

"Annyeong!" seru sebuah suara imut yang membuatku melebarkan mata. "YA! NEO!" tunjukku padanya, marah. "Kau sudah berapa lama tidak ke universitas, eoh?! Aku tahu kau akan pindah tapi bagaimana bisa kau pindah dengan meninggalkan jejak nilai yang buruk di universitas lamamu, EOH?!"

"Gomennasai~!" katanya sambil _bow_ 90°. "Abaikan! Masuklah Abe-ya, mau minum apa?" kataku dengan suara yang melunak. "Jus jeruk," jawab Abe, sahabatku sejak SMA.

"Memangnya alergi kulitmu itu sangat parah tah? Aku mendengarnya dari Onee-chan kita, Vee eonni," tanyaku penasaran dari dapur. "Bahkan di peralihan menuju musim panas ini kau bisa tahan dengan jaketmu itu. Sssh~" ujarku mendesis.

"Neo gwenchana? Sepertinya kau jadi tambah cerewet setelah hampir 2 minggu ini,"

"Tumben kau perhatian," aku menaruh jus jeruk itu di atas meja ruang tamu, belum juga aku duduk sebuah kepalan tangan sudah mendarat di jidatku.

"YA! WAE?!"

"Benar kan, kau jadi sensi sekali. Dasar babo! Aku harus perhatian, lah, pada sahabatku sendiri. Memangnya aku harus selalu cuek, begitu?" sewot Abe.

Aku tak menjawab karena pikiranku mendadak 'TAK!' saat mendengar kata 'perhatian'. Aku terlamun mengingat apa saja yang kulakukan selama 3 tahun terakhir yang berhubungan dengan seseorang itu.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kau ada janji untuk menyampaikan sebuah info padaku hampir 2 minggu yang lalu. Saat kutanyakan pada Onee-chan, itu tentang dia, benar?" tanyaku. "Ne, sepertinya kau penasaran sekali..." goda Abe.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Katakanlah sekarang! Kau membuatku mati penasaran, tahu?!" gertakku. Abe terlihat diam namun dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Ne, baiklah. Ini memang tentang Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Aku berjalan di koridor kampus menuju Fakultas Matematika. Dari arah berlawanan, terlihat seseorang yang seperti kukenal berjalan... kearahku? Sepertinya begitu, masalahnya tak ada orang lain di jalurku selain aku.

"Park Hara-ssi, itu kau kan?" ujar orang itu kira-kira 10 m di depanku. "Ne," jawabku. Setelah itu aku baru bisa melihat siapa orang itu, "Oh? Kau... Lee Donghae-ssi, temannya Kyuhyun-ssi, ne?" kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ne, a-annyeong haseyo," ujarnya sambil _bow_ 90°. Aku terkekeh gugup melihat seorang namja bersikap seperti itu.

"Ada apa, Donghae-ssi? Sepertinya kita bukan di jurusan yang sama dan koridor ini pun bukan jalan menuju fakultasmu,"

"Ani, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, tapi aku memang ada keperluan denganmu..." Donghae mengeluarkan iPhone dari saku jaketnya. "Boleh aku meminta nomormu?"

"Ne?!" seruku kaget. "A-ah, mian. Ne, tentu saja," Aku meraih iPhone-nya, mengetikkan nomorku di sana lalu menelponnya. Sedetik kemudian iPhone-ku bergetar, lalu kuserahkan kembali iPhone itu pada pemiliknya.

"Maaf aku hanya menelponnya, aku belum menyimpannya di iPhone-mu, aku tak berhak memberi namaku di sana, jadi kubiarkan kau yang mengurusnya," kataku.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida!" seru Donghae. "Oya kau ada kelas jam berapa?" tanyanya. Kulintangkan lengan kiriku di depan mata. "Jam 2, masih ada 45 menit lagi, kenapa?"

"Ani, kalau kau ada waktu, aku mau mengajakmu ke cafe,"

DEG! Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada namja yang bersikap sedekat ini denganku. "Tapi, aku mau meletakkan tasku dulu, bisakah kau menunggu?"

"Biarkan aku berkunjung ke kelasmu, ne?" Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis, lalu melangkah berdua dengan Donghae meninggalkan koridor itu.

Baru aku melangkahkan kaki dari pintu kelas tempat Donghae menunggu, aku melihat seseorang menempati bangku favoritku dan dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Setahuku dia memang mahasiswa Fakultas Matematika tapi di kelas yang berbeda denganku, lalu sekarang kenapa dia bisa sekelas denganku?

Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dan bisa berdebat, jadi aku mengalah dan mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Kyuhyun. Belum cukup kekagetanku, ditambah lagi aku melihat Donghae yang mengobrol akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Iya sih, mereka berteman, tapi... perasaanku kali ini bilang tetap saja tidak wajar.

"A-ah, Donghae-ssi—" tegurku ragu, aku sejujurnya takut melihat Kyuhyun yang juga menoleh kearahku. Dia bisa saja membuatku membuka luka lamaku sehingga hatiku bisa bocor dan kehabisan darah, lalu berhenti berdetak...

Itu sakit. Sangat.

"Sudah? Ah baiklah, Kyuhyun-ah, aku jalan dulu," ujar Donghae yang tak tanggung-tanggungnya menciptakan keambiguan ditambah lagi ia meraih dan menggenggam tanganku lembut. Ini terlalu romantis sampai-sampai membuatku mau menangis.

Kyuhyun-ssi, niga wae? Wae ni eolgul jinjja...? _Your eyes that looking into my eyes look so, deep and depressed..._

-o-

Author POV

Hara dan Donghae sama-sama menunggu pesanan mereka datang di cafe kampus. "Kau dan Kyuhyun sudah bersahabat sejak lama ya? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab tadi. Oya apa kau mengenal Kyuhyun-ssi dengan baik?"

"Sangat. Kami sudah seperti kakak beradik. Ada apa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah kau mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun-ssi rasakan kalau dia sudah menatap dalam ke mata seorang yeoja?"

"Hm?" Donghae tersenyum manis, membulatkan matanya sambil mengubah posisi Hara menghadap kearahnya. "Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

"Mwoya?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Hara tersentak mundur hingga ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Donghae segera menarik tangan Hara. "Kau tak mungkin sampai hampir jatuh kalau kau tidak mengelak. Kenapa? Kau berbohong kan?"

Hara menghembuskan nafas panjang, lelah. "Bukannya aku bohong, tapi aku tak pintar berakting. Aku terlalu kentara menyukainya sehingga semua berjalan seperti ini. Itu menyedihkan,"

...

"Ah begitu, maaf, aku rasa aku menyinggung perasaanmu," ujar Donghae penuh penyesalan.

"Ah~ daijoubu datte! Gwenchana, gwenchana, aku sudah banyak menerima luka kok," Jawaban Hara tambah membuat Donghae sedih. Sedikit demi sedikit ia akan mengetahui seberapa banyak luka yang yeoja manis itu terima akibat ulah temannya.

"Baiklah tadi kau bertanya padaku kan? Hmm... sebenarnya, Kyuhyun jarang menatap yeoja seperti itu, tapi kalau pernah, hanya ada dua kemungkinan di sini. Pertama, dia menyukai yeoja itu. Kedua, dia cemburu terlebih-lebih marah pada yeoja itu,"

Mata cantik Hara membulat, lalu berkedip tak percaya, "Ji-jinjja?"

"Begitulah," jawab Donghae singkat, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Hara. "Wae? Kau melihatnya menatap seorang yeoja seperti itu? Nugu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Ani, aku hanya merasa kalau aku kurang mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menyebut perasaanku ini sebagai cinta kalau aku sendiri belum mengenalnya dengan baik, ya kan?"

Donghae agak susah mencari kejujuran dari kata-kata barusan, kalau Hara berbohong pun, kata-kata tadi pasti asalnya juga dari hati. Sepertinya dia mulai memahami yeoja di sampingnya ini. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan polos Hara.

5 menit lagi menuju jam 2, mereka pun berpisah di depan kelas Hara. Baru Hara akan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelas, ia kaget ketika tahu kalau tasnya dipindahkan ke meja di samping bangku favoritnya alias bangku Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tak mungkin ia bertanya pada teman sekelasnya yang biasanya cuek padanya mengapa, jadi dengan perasaan pasrah, sakit, marah, dan gugup ia mulai berjalan lambat dengan kepala tertunduk menuju kursi itu. Tambah lagi penderitaannya, selain rasa hati yang harus ia tekan, ia juga harus terima kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun berada di sisi kirinya, sementara Hara adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka melihat ke sisi kiri. Terpaksa kali ini ia mengajari leher dan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke kanan.

-o-

Hara POV

" _Kyuhyun-ssi memilih untuk pindah ke kelas kita, kudengar darinya begitu. Oh ya, masalah tasmu tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi sendiri yang memindahkannya. Kami juga hendak menghentikannya tapi dia bilang itu sebagai tebusan rasa bersalahnya,"_

" _Kalau dia merasa bersalah, mengapa dia tidak pindah saja ke kursi lain, meninggalkan kursi favoritku untuk pemiliknya, hah?!"_

Masih terngiang di otakku perkataan kelompok teman yang cukup dekat denganku itu. Untuk apa dia pindah ke kelasku? Kenapa dia menempati kursi favoritku? Apakah dia tahu soal itu? Kenapa juga dia merasa bersalah dengan memindahkan tasku di samping kursinya?

Ah! Donghae-ssi! Aku pun mencari nomornya yang sudah kusimpan. 'Lee Donghae'

Aku pun mulai mengetikkan pesan padanya, aku sudah membulatkan hatiku untuk bertanya. Tentu saja aku harus memastikannya untuk tidak membocorkan rahasiaku pada Kyuhyun.

 _Friday morning, 06.05 AM_

Aku terbangun dan melihat keterangan jamku seperti itu. Hari ini aku ada kelas. Mengingatnya aku ingin menangis. Untuk hari ini saja, bisakah aku menjadi mahasiswi bandel dalam sehari karena aku membolos? Bisakah? Biarkan aku tenang tanpa memikirkannya dan masuk ke alam mimpi yang indah...

Aku lemah sekali. Aku juga ingin marah, tapi bisakah aku lakukan itu semua di depan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Tentu TIDAK!

Semalam _conversation_ -ku dengan Donghae terputus begitu melihat bahwa Abe yang menelpon. Dia bilang namja itu kembali kirim salam padaku. Hhh~ jujur saja aku lelah dengan sikapnya yang hampir monoton. Bahkan kini ia berada di kelas yang sama denganku. Mengapa dia tidak menyampaikannya langsung padaku? Apakah dia melakukan berbagai sikap manis padaku hanya untuk membuatku semakin mencintainya? Begitukah?

Aku masih heran kenapa dia dengan senangnya menyambutku ketika Abe memperkenalkanku sebagai seseorang yang menyukainya lewat SMS. Dia bahkan pernah menyuruhku untuk tetap fokus pada pelajaran dan selalu jaga kesehatan. Sebenarnya apa yang Kyuhyun-ssi inginkan dariku?

Tunggu dulu, Abe bahkan belum pernah mengirim atau menunjukkan fotoku padanya. Memangnya dia tahu kalau yeoja yang pada hari pertama kepindahannya sudah bermasalah dengannya adalah aku, Park Hara? Seseorang yang selalu dia kirimi salam tanpa tujuan yang jelas, sehingga seseorang itu mengumpulkan berbagai harapan yang dia sampaikan, eoh?

Kalau dia sudah tahu, bagaimanakah reaksinya nanti? Ahh bukannya sudah jelas kalau dia tak mungkin menyukaiku, ya kan? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak termasuk ke dalam tipenya.

-o-

Author POV

TING TONG

Bel apartement Hara berbunyi, namun si penghuni tengah terlelap di pagi yang cerah itu. Si tamu terlihat sudah hapal _password_ kamar Hara, dan benar saja—pintu itu terbuka. Si tamu melihat sahabatnya berbaring dengan posisi yang damai namun tampak menyedihkan. "Hara-ya, niga, Kyuhyun-ssiga jinjja saranghaetjanha?" gumam tamu itu, Abe.

Ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk sahabatnya. Bagaimana pun juga, Hara adalah orang pertama yang merebut posisi paling spesial di hidupnya. Oh, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Maksudnya Hara sudah membuat banyak perubahan pada diri maupun hidupnya. Suatu hari nanti, di waktu yang tepat, dia harus berterima kasih banyak pada Hara dan membalas kebaikan sahabatnya itu.

Kini, sebagai mediator(?) antara Hara dan Kyuhyun saja, Abe sudah merasa senang. Ia merasa sudah membantu Hara menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan ketika Hara senang, maka saat itu juga dia akan senang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, semua terjadi kesebalikannya, dan satu-satunya harapan Abe adalah; ketika semua sudah kembali seperti semula, maka biarkanlah Kyuhyun mengerti dan mulai berjalan ke arah Hara.

Abe bukan tipe orang yang suka membangunkan orang lain, jadi ia hanya akan menunggu Hara bangun, selama apapun itu. Ternyata 15 menit kemudian, mata Hara mulai mengerjap lalu mencoba duduk. Saat dia menoleh ke dapur, "Ah! Kkamjjagi!" seru Hara. Ia betul-betul kaget melihat Abe muncul seperti hantu.

"Neoneun wae watni? Tidak masuk kuliah?"

"Tidak ada kelas hari ini, lah kau sendiri? Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Sejak kapan mahasiswi rajin sepertimu membolos hah? Ayolah, ada masalah apa lagi?"

Hara terdiam, terlihat dia hendak menangis namun ia menahannya. "Baegopa," itu saja yang jadi jawaban–lebih tepatnya pengalih pembicaraan. "Beruntunglah kau memiliki sahabat yang pintar memasak dan setidaknya tidak akan meracunimu," Abe menangkap umpan pengalih pembicaraan tadi. "Ne, ne, arraseo! Gamsahamnida,". Sejenak mereka hening di meja makan. Setelahnya mereka kembali mendiskusikan Cho Kyuhyun dan seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke masalah ini dan memiliki hubungan dengan namja tadi, Lee Donghae.

Akhir-akhir ini Hara terlihat lebih sering bersama Donghae, dan entah kenapa tidak terlihat perkembangan antaranya dan Kyuhyun. Aku rasa dia sudah terlihat sangat lemah di hadapan namja itu. Bayangkan saja, mempertahankan seseorang selama 3 tahun tanpa tujuan, belum lagi orang yang diperjuangkan itu tidak mengenalnya. Kalau aku jadi Hara, aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan.

 _One class ≠ Growing phases of Love; One class = Growing pains_

Buktinya, yang terjadi antara Hara dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang manusia yang berada di ruangan yang sama namun seperti ada dinding transparan yang membatasi. Aku tak melihat ada tanda-tanda dari Kyuhyun, padahal dialah poin penting di masalah ini.

 _Hara-ssi, be strong! After this, you will find someone better or even the best for you and that person will love you more than you hope._

-o-

Hara POV

Hari saat aku memilih membolos telah kulalui dengan perasaan bosan. Aku banyak menangis hari ini, tentunya setelah Abe pulang. Apa jadinya kalau dia tahu aku menangis? Mungkin dia akan mencabut nyawa Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Malam ini adalah puncak kebosananku. Ah benar-benar! Aku berpikir untuk pergi ke kedai ramyeon ahjumma sebelah apartement ini, ahh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku lapar. Karena hari ini hujan, aku pun memakai hoodie putih polos kebesaran favoritku plus payung biru lalu melangkah keluar apartement.

Kedai ini sudah ramai, wajar saja banyak orang yang ingin menghangatkan diri disini. Aku segera memilih bangku dan memesan semangkuk ramyeon. Sembari menunggu aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, tapi mataku segera membulat melihat siluet Kyuhyun di samping kiri mejaku. Mwoya ige? Aku mau cari tenang tahunya ada masalah baru lagi. Sedihnya~ huhu TT_TT.

Demi Tuhan, aku salting berat sekarang! Eotteokhae?! Ah jinjja! Eh, tunggu dulu, memangnya Kyuhyun tinggal di sekitar sini? Tak mungkin kan dia kemari kalau tempat tinggalnya jauh, masih banyak kedai lain yang bisa dia kunjungi. Kukeluarkan iPhone sambil sedikit curi pandang kearahnya, lalu kuketikkan pesan pada Donghae. Aku mesti bertanya padanya!

-o-

Author POV

Setelah mengirim pesan pada Donghae dan menunggu balasannya, Hara melirik ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan iPhone-nya. "Aish, benar-benar! Apakah dia itu _Gadget holic?_ " gumam Hara sedikit sebal. Sedetik kemudian muncul balasan dan Hara membukanya di daftar _conversation_.

「Donghae-ssi, niga bappa? Kalau tidak, aku mau bertanya, dimana tempat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi? Aku sedang melihatnya di kedai samping apartement tempat aku makan sekarang」

「Ah jinjja? Aku rasa dia benar-benar ingin makan jjajangmyeon, kkk! Dia tinggal di blok apartement belakang apartementmu, dekat bukan? Kau pasti sangat senang sekarang」

「Bicara apa kau ini? Aku gugup setengah mati, tahu?! Ah sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Aku mau bertanya, boleh?」

「Ne, mau tanya apa? Kenapa harus minta izin segala sih? Ini kan aku, tak usah sungkan」

「Kau serius kau tidak tahu siapa orang yang disukai Kyuhyun-ssi saat ini? Aku tak yakin」

「Kenapa harus tidak yakin? Aku kan tak mesti selalu tahu segala hal tentang dia.」

「Ah, Donghae-ssi, niga wae? Hwayo? Ah jeongmal mianhamnida... aku memang terlalu egois, selalu bertanya soal Kyuhyun-ssi padamu. Kalau aku butuh harusnya aku bertanya kepada orangnya langsung, ya kan?」

「I-iya betul, tapi maksudku bukan begitu. Aku senang membantumu kok! Tolong jangan pikirkan kata-kataku barusan, sepertinya aku menyakitimu.」

「Aku mengerti, kok. Lagipula dengan seringnya aku bertanya soal Kyuhyun-ssi, memangnya dia akan tahu siapa aku? Tidak juga kan? Hahaha」

Namja itu merasakan hatinya tertusuk oleh kata-kata Hara, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu dengan terbuka mengatakan isi hatinya padanya? Ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

「Begitukah? Jika kau berpikir begitu, maka akan kurebut dirimu dan tak ada satu orang pun yang boleh memilikimu. Eotte?」

「Ah jinjja! Aku hanya akan mencintai Kyuhyun-ssi jikapun suatu saat aku sudah merasakan sakit dan lelah yang amat sangat. Pegang kata-kataku!」

Dia tak bisa membalas Hara sama sekali, kata-katanya benar-benar mematikan. Karena tak kunjung mendapat balasan, akhirnya Hara hanya memakan ramyeon pesanannya yang sudah jadi. Dia sedih, jujur saja. Dia menyesal sudah mengetik kata-kata tadi, mampus saja dia! Tinggal tunggu waktunya Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu setelah Donghae membocorkannya. Sembari melupakannya, Hara mulai sibuk makan, tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya...

-o-

 _Several days later..._

Hara POV

Kini aku tengah berkumpul sepulang kuliah dengan Abe dan Vee eonni. "Hara-ya, neo gwenchana?" tanya Abe. Aku diam, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang tengah kurasakan. Aku merasa ada yang kurang, bahkan yang terjadi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Bagaimana bisa aku melampiaskan perasaanku dengan menjalin-hubungan-yang-tampaknya-lebih-dari-sekedar-teman pada namja yang tak kucintai?

Aku tak mengabaikan Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak! Aku bahkan diam-diam masih mengkhawatirkannya dan memperhatikan di kelas, di luar kelas, sepulang kuliah—aku masih melakukannya! Lagi-lagi aku hampir menangis. Tahan Hara-ya, tahan!

"Abe-ya, sepertinya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu, bicaralah,"

"Ng... kau yakin kau tak apa-apa? Ini soal Donghae-ssi," _Eh?_ , batinku. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa _feeling_ -ku mendadak buruk? Aku pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya? Apakah kau tahu dia namja seperti apa? Maaf aku agak kasar, tapi aku hanya mau membuatmu berhenti jadi orang lugu. Ehm, maksudku, kita langsung ke intinya saja. Aku baru saja tahu kalau Donghae-ssi sudah punya yeojachingu—"

"Mwo?!" kaget Vee eonni. Selama ini ketika aku curhat banyak soal Donghae-ssi padanya, dia juga berpikir kalau Donghae-ssi adalah namja romantis, dan yang terjadi kini adalah...

Terlihat dari luar _coffee shop_ ini, langit juga sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu, aku rasa awan-awan ingin membantuku menumpahkan segala perasaanku.

"Aku bukannya mengarang cerita untuk membuatmu menjauhi ataupun membenci Donghae-ssi, bukan, aku hanya ingin membantumu kembali pada perasaan awalmu. Informasi ini pun kudapat dari informan terpercayaku dan ini foto yeojachingu Donghae, jika kau mau lihat,"

Aku masih berusaha berakting meski kuyakini aktingku 95% gagal. Kuraih Grand Duos milik Abe, dan mencoba menilik foto yeoja itu. Cantik. Dan dia kuwajari bisa menjadi yeochin-nya Donghae-ssi. Sebenarnya aku hanya menyukainya, tapi itu jogeum. Namun saat tahu kabar ini, aku agak terguncang. Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja? "Gwenchanayo, Hara-ya? Daijoubu?" tanya Vee eonni.

Di saat yang bersamaan, rintik-rintik gerimis mulai turun. "Waaah, hujan!" seruku -mencoba untuk terlihat- senang. Aku tahu baik Abe maupun Onee-chan tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang tangguh terhadap penyakit, tapi sekarang ini mereka terlihat sangat khawatir dan berancang-ancang untuk mencoba mencegahku.

 _I know both of you better, Abe-ya, Vee eonni._

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, jalan kaki, tapi mengambil jalan yang melewati kampus. Mungkin akan sangat jauh, tapi aku sangat ingin main hujan sekarang. Aku minta izin, sekali iniii saja bolehkan aku bermain hujan. Kalian tahu aku tak mudah sakit, kan?"

"Hara-ya," tegur Vee eonni.

"Kalian bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun yang kusuka, sekarang aku ingin bermain hujan. Tenang saja, kalau aku sakit, aku akan berobat dan mengurus semuanya sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan aku untuk sekali iniii saja..."

Aku berjalan di samping trotoar agar aku bisa kena siraman air hujan. Mungkin kalian pikir aku akan tertawa bahagia sambil melompat-lompat riang, nyatanya kini aku menundukkan kepala, air mataku sudah jatuh dan bercampur dengan air hujan yang juga mengenai wajahku. Aku menangis sekeras yang kubisa, mengerang, sesenggukan—semuanya sudah kulakukan. Tapi kurasa, itu semua hanya menghilangkan sebagian kecil rasa sakit dan lukaku.

Aku pun tiba di depan gerbang universitas. Kusentuh gerbang yang terkena bulir-bulir air hujan itu. Ada perasaan damai sekaligus sakit dan perih di saat yang bersamaan. Aku tak menghitung sudah berapa jam aku berada di bawah hujan. Saat kutengok jam, 05.20 PM. Yang benar saja? Aku pulang hari ini jam 2, jadi sudah hampir 3,5 jam aku berada di bawah hujan! Wah, rekor!

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku terus gagal mencari alasan untuk menyerah. Kurasa sudah tak ada lagi apapun dari Kyuhyun yang ingin kupertahankan. Dia juga sama sekali tak memberi lagi sinyal apapun, setidaknya sebuah salam sejak hari-hari aku dekat dengan Donghae—ah, namja itu lagi!

"Aku hanya ingin tersenyum dengan seseorang, aku hanya ingin menyukai seseorang dan memendamnya sebagai kenangan indah, berharap orang yang kusuka akan paham dari bahasa tubuhku. Tapi kenapa jadinya seperti ini Tuhan? Aku tak bisa menelusuri masa depanku! Aku bahkan tak punya masa depan! Sekarang tak ada siapapun di sisiku, Tuhan. Apa Kau akan membuatku merasakan sakit lebih dari ini?"

Dengan segenap tenaga, aku terus melangkah dari lapangan menuju kelasku. Pandanganku mulai kabur akibat air hujan, belum lagi aku sudah merasa lemas. Aku seperti melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Apakah itu benar dia? Apakah dia melangkah ke arahku, atau hanya ingin berjalan melewatiku dan pulang?

Aku tersenyum lemah, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang mabuk sekarang, belum lagi langkah kakiku mulai terseok-seok. "Hara-ssi? Itukah kau?" tanya orang itu agak kalut sambil memegang payung. Kami melangkah mendekati satu sama lain. Aku yakin kalau aku tidak bermimpi, orang yang masih berada beberapa langkah dariku ini memang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Niga wae yeogi? Bajumu? Jinjja, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begini? Kau bisa sakit nanti!" Kyuhyun mulai memayungiku dan memakaikan jaketnya di bahuku, tapi sebelum itu terjadi; kakiku sudah kehilangan tenaganya, sehingga kukira punggungku akan merasakan kerasnya tanah. Semua itu kusangkal ketika mataku masih menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba menghalangi terjadinya hal yang kukira itu.

"Hara-ssi, Hara-ssi!" panggilnya panik. Detik-detik terakhir sebelum semuanya gelap, aku merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun berada masing-masing di punggung dan bawah lututku, lalu dia membopongku ke dalam sebuah mobil, dan aku menyesali kata-kataku yang keluar secara spontan, "Kokoro ga, itai na—ah" lalu semuanya menjadi gelap...

 _TBC_

 _NB: OK, this is the 1st part of Me twoshoot series. What about your opinion on this story? If this gets so many positive reactions, I'll post the 2nd part or The End of Me series. I hope you can give your_ _ **comment**_ _,_ _ **critic**_ _, or maybe_ _ **appointment**_ _? Ah whatever is that but I need, cause all of yours are my priority to increase my ability in writing story.. so I need your help, ne?_ ^^


End file.
